


Day 9: Holding Hands

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 9 of the pride month prompts challenge. Prompt: Holding hands. This is kinda a sequel to day 8:Heterosexual flagSteve and Tony are walking back to the tower after their first date.“I know that gay marriage might be legal but that doesn’t mean you need to make a statement.”“Statement Mam’? I wasn’t aware that holding hands with my boyfriend was a statement.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Pride Month Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 115





	Day 9: Holding Hands

Tony and Steve were just coming back from the small dinner where they had just had their first date, Steve had promised Tony burgers after all. They were swinging their hands between them as they discussed their interests.

“Science!” Steve laughed softly, that was such a Tony answer.

“Can I ask what you actually have degrees in or will we be here all night?” Tony shivered and Steve let go of his hand to shrug off his leather jacket and put it around Tony’s shoulders.

“That was such an old fashioned move, Steve.” He reclaimed his hand. “Also, I have masters degrees in engineering and physics. I might be a genius but I really don't want to go back to school when I can just learn more on my own.”

“Like what?” Tony looked up at him, grinning.

“Do you know I’m a polyglot.”

“A What?”

“I can speak Spanish, French, Japanese, Russian, Dari, Hungarian, German,and Italian as well as English. In fact Italian is my first language.” 

“But I know that Howard spoke English.” Steve blurted out

“Word of advice if you want to continue to date me don’t bring up Howard too often. He spent the rest of his life looking for you, working in the company, and getting drunk, he often forgot he had a wife and son. I didn’t meet him for the first time until I was almost three” Tony’s face had a sad smile.

“Tony I’m so sorry.” Steve blurted out, he didn’t want to wreck things after just the first date. 

“But anyways, my mother's first language was Italian, and Ana’s was Hungarian, so I learned those languages first.”

“Who’s Ana?” Tony blinked at him, pulling closer.

“Oh, I forgot you don’t know.” Steve looked away embarrassed. “It’s okay. Ana and Edwin Jarvis helped my mother raise me, well more like my mother helped them raise me.”

“Jarvis like..” Steve had a soft look on his face

“Yep. Got it in one.” Tony smiled thinking of his A.I.

“You’ve got a soft heart Tony.” Tony sputtered

“Do not.” But he glanced shyly up at Steve

“So what do you do besides being Captaining and your art.” Steve blushed

“You know about my art? Wait of course you do, you have cameras all over.” Tony blushed

“Also you sometimes come down to dinner with charcoal on your fingers or flecks of paint on your clothes.” Steve put his hand over his face.

“Well besides those, I’m trying to catch up on the new century, movies, pop culture, political platforms.” Tony nudged him

“You’re doing great.” They heard a voice scoff in disgust behind them and turn around. There was a woman there looking at their clasped hands.

“I know that gay marriage might be legal but that doesn’t mean you need to make a statement.” Tony pulled up ready for a rant, but Steve pulled him closer.

“Statement Mam’? I wasn’t aware that holding hands with my boyfriend was a statement.” Tony blushed both at Steve calling him his boyfriend and at the pure innocence in his voice that meant that he was about to do something not innocent at all.

“You queers all shoving your sick romances in us perfectly normal peoples faces.”

“We are perfectly normal and Love is love, I don’t need to listen to someone telling us otherwise. Cease and desist or I will sue the stick right out of your butt.” Tony was clipped about this, It was one subject that wasn’t up for debate.

“Why I never.” The lady looked ready to go into an angry rant but just as she was about to get going an expensive looking car pulled up beside them on the street. Steve glanced at Tony.

“I called Happy.” He shrugged “It’s not big enough to call the suit and he’s technically still my bodyguard.” Happy Hogan emerged from the car and the woman obviously recognized him as she looked back at Steve and Tony with a shocked look on her face.

“What’a ya need, boss? You’re only 5 minutes from the tower.” Happy looked at the woman suspiciously

“This _lovely_ woman had a few things to say about mine and Steve’s relationship.” He glared at her frostily as he pulled Steve over to the car. They got in with Happy climbing back into the driver's seat and pulled out into the street headed towards the tower.

“Thank you, Tony.”

“For what?”

“For calling happy for standing up for us.”

“You stood up for us too.”

“Also you said something, Love is Love? Do you want to tell me something?” Stev was evidently teasing but as he held Tony’s hand in the backseat of one of his many cars he had to be honest.

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes I love you.” Steve sucked in a shocked breath as he pulled Tony towards him

“Tony, I love you, I love you Shellhead.” Tony took a deep breath and let out a sob like noise.

“Steve.” He leaned upwards, Steve tilted his head downwards, and their lips met in a perfect first kiss.


End file.
